Best Friends
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: However, Crow knew heavily that this wasn't what normal best friends did. Far from it, really. Currently, Crow had Seto backed up against an old and rotting structure in the amusement park, capturing the boy's lips over and over again, each time more passionate than the last.


Crow was undeniably comfortable and completely enjoying himself at the moment.

It was only about a half hour ago that Seto had walked into the park, and Crow knew those light foot steps immediately.

Well...the only sound of foot steps he knew, really. Not like anyone else has come to the park before. But still, the fact he recognized it gave him points.

Quickly, he had perched himself on the edge of the water fountain, much like the first time they met, and had immediately started to exchange nice conversation. Starting out with, 'How have you been?' 'That's good.' 'Oh, that sounds interesting.' 'No, I haven't.' 'How about you?'

A normal conversation you'd hear between normal best friends, really.

However, Crow knew heavily that this wasn't what normal best friends did. Far from it, really.

Currently, Crow had Seto backed up against an old and rotting structure in the amusement park, capturing the boy's lips over and over again, each time more passionate than the last. Seto was breathing a bit heavily, Crow maintaining his composure as best as he could, trying to please the smaller boy by occasionally pressing their hips just slightly together, making Seto mewl. A sound that was music to Crow's ears

When Crow's forehead brushed barely against Seto's, he could feel a slight layer of sweat beginning to form there. It felt kind of gross, honestly, Crow wasn't one to sweat. But he didn't care much. Wouldn't care. Because this moment was too perfect to care about something like sweat.

Seto's hands found Crow's hair, knocking off his hat when they tangled in the thick of black. Soft, he admired as it ran through his fingers. Silky.

How they even ended up in this position...Crow knew it started with them talking, then him admiring the boy a bit, teasing him about his cuteness until the boy started blushing. Then...they were here, like this. Crow vaguely remembers as well him pushing Seto against the wall, but that's about it. How they went from the fountain to here, he didn't know.

His hands freely ran up and down Seto's body, fascinated on how skinny the boy actually was, yet the jacket-like (what even _is _this thing? Did he make it himself?) thing he wore concealed it.

Crow pulled away, looking Seto in the eyes. Seto stared back with innocence, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"You're even cuter like this." Crow joked, only to have Seto's red face look away from him. He reached upward and took Seto's chin in a firm grasp, turning his head back towards him.

"You really are my best friend." Crow said, leaning in to kiss the boy a bit harder this time, biting the boy's bottom lip. Seto was a bit taken back by it, but forced himself to be calm and accepted it, parting his lips. Crow took his chance and slid his tongue inside, stroking his tongue against Seto's.

Crow didn't really think when his hand slid down further, going under Seto's jacket and slid it back up, touching the boy's warm skin under it. It again took Seto back, making the boy arch his back a bit off of the wood of the structure, making another one of those needy sounds. "C-Crow..." Seto had muttered, making Crow's smirk grow.

He continued to travel around the boy's body. Even with his gloves on, he could make out the soft feeling of Seto's skin.

And when that gloved hand slid just barely inside the other boy's pants, he loved the sound it made Seto make.

With a smirk, he had no trouble letting it travel further down.

**xxx**

When it was done, both were panting, leaning against the structure, sliding downwards towards the ground.

When Crow caught his breath, he looked to Seto, seeing the boy in a trance. Face flushed, lips parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned over, grabbing the boy's hand, smirking softly at him.

"Fun?"

"...U-Um..." Seto stuttered.

"Y-Yeah..." He admitted with an embarrassed tone, a bright blush spreading quickly on his cheeks. "...But, I'm really..." He yawned, his head swaying a bit as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Hm? You're really what?" Crow prompted him to continue. Seto was brought forward to reality a bit after that, finishing his sentence. "I'm really...tired..."

He felt the boy lay his head on Crow's shoulder. Still smirking, he pulled Seto further up on him, letting him lay on his stomach. He felt Seto tense.

"Sleep then."

Seto shook his head, obviously trying to keep his eyes wide open. Trying to prove he wasn't all that tired and could continue with his search for that silver haired girl.

"N-No...I-I'll be - "

"Will you listen to me for once? Go to sleep." He gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead. "Shut up and sleep. I'll protect you, I promise."

Seto finally relaxed, letting his body lose it's tension.

"A-Alright...good night, Crow."

"_'_Night, Seto."

It didn't take long for Seto to fall asleep, looking more at ease when he did. Crow ran his hand through the boy's hair a couple of times, marveling at the softness of reddish brown mess. It was thick, and yet, soft enough to immediately run through his fingers. It was a bit damp from their actions, but Crow didn't mind.

_Oh, Seto_. Crow thought as the boy turned over slightly in his sleep, shifting until he got comfortable.

Crow couldn't help but chuckle at that sight.

_Dorky as always...but, that's okay._

_Because you're my dork._

**xxx**

I have no shame. None.

Couldn't exactly fill in those details there.

Not that scarred yet.


End file.
